In one well-known form of refuse compactor, refuse is deposited in a drawer. A compacting ram is actuated to move downwardly into the drawer, compact the refuse therein, and return to a retracted position in an automatic compaction cycle. Resultingly, a substantial amount of refuse may be collected in the drawer before transfer thereof to a disposal means, such as an outdoor garbage can or the like.
The collection of the refuse may take place over an extended time, and it has been found desirable to provide a sanitizing spray on the deposited refuse to reduce odor and maintain sanitary conditions. A number of devices for spraying such treating material onto the refuse has been developed, examples thereof being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,800,694 of Frank E. Miller et al.; 3,839,952 of William Roy McDonald et al; and 4,068,575 of Charles R. Difley et al. As disclosed therein, the disinfecting and deodorizing material may be provided in the form of an aerosol spray from a supply comprising a can of the material removably mounted in the refuse compactor and arranged to be operated as a result of movement of the drawer.
Conventionally, cam means are provided on the drawer for engaging actuating means associated with the aerosol spray dispenser to effect the desired delivery of the treating material onto the deposited refuse.
In another form of refuse-treating means, a solid form of treating means is incrementally dispensed onto the deposited refuse.